


Sweatshirts

by ElectroNerd



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's cold outside, Reader-Insert, Riku has to wear layers, fluffly, for some reason Reader's not wearing layers, like really cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectroNerd/pseuds/ElectroNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the coldest it's been in years. Conveniently, the heater is broken. Even more so, you can't seem to find a blanket. Such luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweatshirts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay lamest summary ever. Anyways, first story on Archive, first Reader-insert, probs won't be the last.   
> I need to remember how to write a summary. Goodness.  
> I'm reposting this from my DA (DeviantART) account, so it may or may not look familiar...

You shivered, rubbing your arms and trying to get warmth from the friction. Needless to say, you failed. Shaking your head, you walked into the living room, still rubbing your arms.

Winter on the Destiny Islands had never been this cold, according to the news and your parents. And of course, the one year it's this freezing is the one year the heater isn't working.

You scrounged around for a blanket, only to come up with nothing. Of course all the blankets were gone. It was too cold to go without one...

Even in your sweater you were freezing. You plopped onto the couch and curled into a ball, trying to contain your body heat into one small space. You were just starting to feel a slight warmth when the doorbell rang.

Letting out a groan, you stood, immediately losing any heat you had gathered. You shivered again and opened the door.

On the other side stood your boyfriend, Riku. He was dressed in a giant white coat, a white hat, a gray scarf, and gray mittens. Smiling, you let him in, closing the door behind him immediately so no extra cold could get in.

He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, beginning to peel off his winter attire. Before he could even begin to remove his mittens, you snuggled up against him, wrapping your arms around him and grinning.

“You look like a giant marshmallow,” you said, pressing a kiss to his cold cheek.

Riku smiled goofily at you, replying, “Thank you (y/n), I pride myself in my looks.”

You giggled and released him, allowing him to pull off his mittens, hat, and coat.

He pulled off a sweatshirt and you were surprised to see another one under it. “Layering?” you asked, raising a brow. Just how cold was it outside?

He nodded. “It's freezing out there...”

You pressed your lips together, eyeing his discarded sweatshirt. It had to be warm, what with him just taking it off... “I knew it was cold, but I didn't think it was that bad...”

You reached out and grabbed the garment as Riku spoke, the teen raising an eyebrow at your actions. “It's like the sun disappeared...”

You slipped on the sweatshirt, humming in content as you buried yourself in the warmth and the smell of Riku. “That bad, huh...” you muttered, pulling your legs up into the oversized sweatshirt. “Warm.” You smiled, looked back up at Riku.

Said person only chuckled at you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you into his lap. His arms soon folded around your torso and he pulled you close, muttering into your hair, “If you were cold, you should have said something, love.”

You grinned cheekily, snuggling into his torso, “I could have, yes, but you know I love wearing your sweatshirts.”

“That you do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
